SlipPoint Board Story
by PinkPixie019
Summary: New board story. Harper wakes up next to Trance and has no idea as to why.
1. Harper

Slip-Point Board Story-1 (PG-13)

This is the Board Collaborated Story for Slip-Point.com 

Writers–

Harper - trekken46   
Dylan - Boris   
Beka - Dragonlight   
Trance - Gordon AI   
Tyr - Gildedtongue   
Rommie (all of them) - Lexic   


Part-1

Harper's POV

"Uhg... my aching head, did I step in front of a speeding freighter?" Harper asked as he awoke to a throbbing headache.   
  
Groggily he tried to raise his head, which felt like a Magog was sitting on it. Struggling to see through bloodshot and bleary eyes, he raised his hand to rub his eyes, realizing that he was naked.   
  
Confused as to where he was and why he was naked he began trying to look around.   
  
Looking around he realized that he wasn't in his quarters nor was he onboard the Andromeda. The soft white sheets beneath him helped to prove that, he'd never had white sheets in his quarters, reminded him too much of a Hospital.   
  
Realization suddenly dawned that he must have gotten very drunk last night. Sitting up straight in bed, his mind began a frantic chase, he couldn't for the life of him remember a single thing that had happened.   
  
Noticing that he wasn't alone in bed he looked over at the sleeping form, the draft from him sitting up, causing it to shudder and dig deeper into the sheets, it's tail brushing against his leg as it curled in on itself.   
  
"A tail? Oh no, oh please no, don't be who I think it is, please don't be her," he silently prayed to the Divine, hoping that He'd be listening.   
  
Unable to make out any details through the sheets, he slowly folded down the covers, still praying against what his heart already knew, slowly revealing the figure's head. He stopped as soon as he saw the person, shock written all over his face, as the truth sunk into his brain.   
  
"Trance..." he said in defeat as his mind went into overdrive, trying to remember what the hell had happened last night, and why he was in bed with a sleeping, naked, Trance.   
  
==^==   



	2. Beka

Part-2 

Beka's POV

  


I peek my head out of the corner of my blankets, my head throbbing. I slowly roll out of my soft bed, heading for the bath room. I look in the mirror, my hair's every where, my makeup smeared. I laugh out loud thinking of the night before. It had been week since our last shore leave and we had made this one count.....

We all sat at a table drinks in hand, Dylan was talking to some woman, and Harper was glaring at them. He looked at his drink and frowned, "You'll always love me won't you Mr.Drink?" He took a long gulp and smiled at me.

I laughed "You can always count on a nice drink to be your friend Harper."

Trance had been dancing, and bounced back to the table. "Hi! Some guy hit my butt...." 

Harper almost choked "What! Who! I'll kill him!"

I laughed again, "Oh Harper chill, she's fine." I picked up my drink and took another long drink.

The girl talking to Dylan got a funny look on her face. slapping him then storming off. We all looked at him in confusion. He turned around and smiled slightly, "Apparently that's only funny in my head." He laughed and went back to looking at the women in the club. 

I looked over at Tyr and laughed he was looking at his hand and talking, he had had about 7 drinks and was well beyond drunk. In fact I think we all were.

Trance jumped up and smiled, "I feel like dancing!"

I shook my head "Here we go again"

Before I could get the words out of my mouth she was on the table. Her hips swaying softly to the music, a wicked smile planted her lips, she looked at Harper and winked. Harper gave a cute crooked smile back.

I grinned. "Trance, maybe you'd want to do that on the dance floor...."

She smiled and jumped off the table "Okay!" she grabbed Harper's hand and pulled him up "You me dance now." With that little part said, they were gone and on the floor.

I looked over at Tyr. "So Tyr, how's the hand?"

Tyr continued to stare at his hand "It has lines on it...."

I had to stop myself from bursting out laughing. "You....Don't...Say?"

He still looked at his hand intently "Yeah they're some big ones, but mostly small ones...."

I snorted a laugh. "Wow and I thought you guys were suppose to be able to hold your liquor."

He finally looked up at me. "I'm not drunk."

"Of course you're not." I looked back at my drink laughing.

I smiled, poor Tyr, I'd have to go check on him later. I'm sure we'd all end up in Med later, looking for pain killers. Except for Rommie, luck butt. Rommie had left earlier than everyone else, but she had been dancing with Trance. Harper must have taken her back to the ship cause I hadn't seen them the rest of the night.

I took a quick shower and dressed in a nice out fit. A lace up top with straps on the side so I could tie them to the hooks on my belt, my pants had chains here and there. Best outfit!

I walked out of the Maru, and headed for the sick bay. I walked down the long hall ways of the Andromeda, no one was in them, most the crew was still Drift side or still hung over and passed out. I had always been able to wake up easy with a hang over, never effected me much. I took it as a gift. I smiled as I walked into sick bay and was slightly surprised to find it empty. I looked in the back for Trance but she was no where to be found. I raised an eyebrow slightly, "Rommie....where's Trance?"

Rommie's voice boomed in the silent room. "In her quarter's."

I sighed "Well let her know I took some pain killers." I walked over to the med cabinet and pulled out a hypo and pressed it to my neck, pushing the button on the back. The pain killer shot into my system, I could feel the pain in my head getting duller. I placed the used hypo on the counter. And walked out and heading to Trances quarter's.

I walked down the still empty halls, Trance's quarters were only a few meter's from Sick Bay; Always close. I pushed the buzzer, no answer... "Trance it's me...I was just gonna check up on you. I'm coming in...." I opened the door and what I saw almost made me fall over dead. Harper and Trance out cold, in a cuddled up way. I turned quickly and walked out, the door shutting behind me. 'Oh...my..god..." I quickly walked back to the Maru, pretending I hadn't just seem my best friends in bed with each other. 

Ok people I know it's short but I just wanted to I guess set up the night before and through in a twist, my other parts will be longer.

  
  
  



	3. Tyr

Part Three 

Tyr's POV

Tyr woke up slowly as the lights in his quarters turned on. he let out a long, low, painful groan. "Roomie, please turn down the lights..." he whispers, the buzzing of the lights pounding in his hang over head.   
  
When the lights finally quieted, Tyr got into a sitting position, slowly moving his legs into a Lotus position as he starts to meditate, cleansing his mind and body of the poisons of last night.   
  
After ten minutes Tyr finds that this is going nowhere fast. Picking up his uniform he gets dressed as silently as possible, every footstep like two 12 pound sledgehammers clapping his temples. He forgoes the chainmail shirt, not wanting it to jingle. Before heading to Medical he goes back to his bed, picking up his stuffed bunny rabbit and quickly stuffing it into his foot locker.   
  
After a small migraine from the doors swooshing open Tyr crept across the floor, moving stealthily for his own benefit. As he inched closer to Medical he heard Beka exit Trance's quarters and immediately collapsed to to his knees from the muttering of the First officer. he let out a shout, well, more like speaking voice, gasping, "Beka... not so loud... pleaaaaase?" the warrior getting back up, heading closer to the woman and the medical bay, whispering, "What's wrong?" 


	4. Rommie

Part 4

Rommie's (Avatar) POV   
  
My boots clank as they hit the deck as I walked through the halls. I wasn't even sure of where I was going. I had left early, but I wandered around the drift for awhile. I just liked to watch people sometimes, and its not like I was in any danger. But I was home now, and thats all that mattered.   
  
"You seem upset." The disembodied voiced echoed through the empty halls. I hated it when she tried to understand how I was feeling.   
  
"I'm not upset!" I shout back angrily. "I'm just…flustered."   
  
"So, your going to tell us that it's something else that's causing your face to turn red." My holographic self appears before me. We are identical, except for the clothes, it being I changed to go out to the bars with the crew. Did they always have to gang up on me like this?   
  
"Ok, fine I'm angry. But why do you two care? It's not like I'm the only one who feels this way. I would like to point out that I learned everything from you two. And the last time I checked, we aren't supposed to have these feelings. So I blame you two for me being angry." They always treated this like it was my fault. I had found someone else before. And while it didn't exactly workout, I know that they never felt the same way I did. Before I realized it, I was at Machine Shop 17. I could vent here, ya know, throw stuff around and kick stuff, and Harper would never know.   
  
I slam my fist into a bulkhead, I hold back just enough to keep from denting it, and I don't want to have to explain anything,   
  
"Hey! Could you not do that?" Her commanding voice booms from all around. "We get enough damage from outside sources."   
  
She had a point.   
  
"Here, you need to see this…." There is a slight energy surge. It's a magnificent feeling having all the knowledge in the world rush into your head. Now linked with my main self, I can see everything on board inside and outside, all at once.   
  
"They're home. I thought you might like to see what everyone has been up to." She was right, I did like to know where my crew was, and it was better to see it myself then just have her tell me. I feel my holographic self-link into the mainframe too.   
  
All at once we watch Beka rush back to the Maru almost tripping over Tyr and Tyr crawling around on the floor like a lost child. "I guess he's not as tough as he looks." I think and the other two laugh. We take a glimpse into Harper's room to make sure he's still alive but we can't see anything. "Privacy Mode." The main AI informs us, and at the same time we all realize that he's in Trance's room. "This can't be good." We all say. "Why didn't you see them come in?" I ask the other two. "They just look at me confused. "We have to tell Dylan." But as soon as I say this, we all realize that he's not on the ship. "Well did he come in with the others last night?" I ask and again the confused looks.   
  
I break the link, I know that it has been about 2 seconds since the link was established, but so much had gone wrong. As I head for command I yell, "Call everyone to command NOW. And I DON'T want to hear any excuses." I hear her voice give out the order's. And all I can think is "What the hell happened last night?"   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Hope that that wasn't too long. Let's throw it over to Trance! It's all you Gordon!


	5. Trance

Part 5 Trance

As I lay in bed I feel Harper begin to wake. He seems ignorant of the situation at first, but the illusion is soon broken as he realizes where he is, and who he's with.   
  
"Trance, Trance!" He screams as he shuffles back towards the edge of the bed, before long he lands on the deck with an almighty thud.   
  
"Harper, what's wrong?" I ask, knowing already his answer.   
  
"Trance, we didn't...did we?"   
  
I smile at his confusion. "Come back to bed Harper." He does so without question, I've gotten good at manipulating his mind.   
  
He crawls back into bed with me and we snuggle up to one another as I wrap my tail around his waist. We are both soon asleep and oblivious to Beka's intrusion.   
  
*****   
  
On Command Rommie becomes agitated.   
"Where are they?" She asks her screen self.   
  
*****   
  
I am awoken by a small holo Rommie standing beside my face.   
"If I were you I would get to Command right now!" She spoke softly.   
  
I roll over and kiss Harper softly on his forehead, his eyes slowly open, their peaceful look quickly replaced by one of terror and fear. Harper jumps out of bed like a racehorse from the starting line, he's out the door before I can even say a word.   
  
In my confusion I fail to notice Rommie come charging into the room.   
  
"You wanna explain that?" Her tone is cold and threatening, but there's the slightest hint of jealousy and protectiveness. I simply stare at her in non-compliance.   



	6. Dlyan

Part 6 Dylan

Note from DragonLight–Due to some problems finding the person who signed up to write this Char, we had to have someone write a part to get him out of the picture, this person being Gordon AI. So this will be the only part for Dylan, unless we can find the original writer.

I sat in his hotel suite on Infinity Atoll, I'm bored stiff. Why I agreed to this I'll never know, I never liked vacations much.   
  
"Only another week to go…"   
  
The computer chimed.   
  
"Yes?" I answer.   
  
"We have an incoming message for you from the Andromeda." My day suddenly brightens; maybe they've had a crisis and need me back.   
  
"Let me see." I say a little too enthusiastically.   
  
Rommie appears onscreen.   
  
"Hi Dylan, hope you're enjoying your vacation. It's certainly been an interesting week with Beka in charge, everything is fine though; anyway we'll pick you up in a week. Don't forget Harper's sparky cola, and go enjoy yourself. Andromeda out."   
  
I look into the mirror. I look ridiculous.   
  
"Why did I agree to this, why did I agree to let Harper buy my wardrobe?"   
  
I walk into the bedroom and remove the Hawaiian shirt Harper gave me and replace it with a simpler white shirt.   
  
"One more week…"


	7. Harper

Part 7 Harper  
  
I place my hand to my heart as I finally come to a stop in the Machine Shop. my chest rises and falls as I struggle to catch my breath.   
  
What the hell happened last night? I asked myself as I pushed off the wall and made my way shakily to the mini-fridge I kept stocked with Sparky's.   
  
Taking one out I drain it as soon as the top is popped, tossing it to the floor once it's empty.   
  
As I'm reaching for another can, Rommie's angry looking face appears on the screen next to me.   
  
"What the hell were you doing in Trance's quarter's last night Harper?" she demanded as I took hold of the next victim … er … can.   
  
"I wish I knew Rom-Doll, but I can't remember a thing from last night. All I remember is Trance dragging me onto the dance floor, everything after that is a blur. Try as I might, I can't remember a damn thing," I explain as I took a smaller sip, only draining about a third this time.   
  
She seems to visible calm, could that be jealousy that I'm sensing from the AI?   
  
"Well, my avatar is talking to Trance right now, trying to get what happened out of her."   
  
"How is Trance? She's not mad at me for bolting is she?" I anxiously ask, I don't want her to be mad at me. She is my best friend after all.   
  
"As far as I know, she's fine. A little confused about you bolting, but aside from that … she's ok," Rommie replied as she walked through the door.   
  
"Harper, what do you remember from last night?" she interrogated me as soon as the door closed behind her.   
  
"Nothing, after Trance drug me onto the dance floor I can't remember a thing. Not until waking up this morning and finding Trance … um … next to me," I said hesitantly, knowing that if I said what really happened it would make Rommie angry again.   
  
To be truthful, even this slight omission angered her, I watched as her eyes hardened for a brief moment, but then they softened again and was replaced by a curious look.   
  
"Harper?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah," I said as I finished off my second can and threw it onto the pile of can's I affectionately called 'Mount Sparky'.   
  
"Why don't you have a hangover, Tyr was crawling across his floor this morning and Beka had to take some pills, even Trance is hung-over."   
  
"Well Rom-Doll, that's simple, I don't get them. My body handles the alcohol differently, must be from growing up in the slums or something. I've never really understood it, but it has helped me win a lot of money over the years."   
  
"I'd imagine so," she said with a disgusted look. Well, since you're the only one sober enough, I'll tell you. Dylan had to leave during the party; he'll be gone for a few weeks, that's all I know."   
  
"So that means that Beka is in charge. Have you told her yet?"   
  
"No, she's still recovering from the shock of finding you and Trance in …" she seemed to have trouble getting the last part out, but she finally managed, "bed."   
  
"Beka … saw … us?" I said in absolute fear. My life was now officially over, Beka would make sure that neither Trance nor I would forget this, of course that's if she ever got over the shock first.   
  
"Where's Trance?" I asked after a moment of silence.   
  
"In her quarter's, she's still a little hung-over." The AI said from the screen.   
  
"Thanks Rommie, I'll grab some hangover pills, she and I need to talk," I say as I run from the Machine Shop, not even hearing her tell me to wait.


End file.
